


Only Eyes For You

by RyuRaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Nora and Ren come home after a mission, and talk a little about the future.





	Only Eyes For You

Nora and Ren arrived at the house they shared with their friends. It was silent as they entered. A few notes on the fridge made it clear they were all on their own mission, and likely wouldn’t be home for a few days. Ren asked Nora if she could do the cooking for that day, because he had an errant to run.

Later that evening they sat cuddled up on the couch, the only sound the ticking of the clock on the wall. “I wish some of the others were here.” Nora broke the silence.

“The life of huntsmen is not an easy one.”

“Oh, come on. You’re not gonna tell me you thought our mission was hard?”

Ren chuckled. “Of course not. I simply meant that it is a lot harder to plan when you hang out with friends. If we did not live in the same house, we likely wouldn’t see Yang and the others half as much as we do now.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“And…” Ren hesitated. “What if w- you wanted kids? While huntsmen are vital to humanity, it does bring its dangers with it.”

Nora’s gaze dropped. “Yeah. I would like to have a child. Maybe two. But I’d want to be able to be there for them every single day.”

Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I think I’ll start looking for other jobs.” Nora looked at him in surprise. “I do want a family. And we’ve been fighting for a long time, harder battles than most. I think we deserve to have some more peaceful days.”

Nora rested her head on his shoulder. “That does sound nice.”

A moment passed in which Ren took a few deep breaths and shifted his position slightly. “Nora.” He retreated his arm so he could stroke her cheek as he met her eyes. “I love you.” His tongue slipped over his lips, the only sign of nervousness. He lowered his hand to meet his other, where he held a small, black box. “Will you marry me?”

Nora’s eyes grew large as his words registered, and she stared at him for a few long seconds. Then she launched herself at him, knocking him over, and buried him in kisses. Ren couldn’t help but laugh, Nora’s reaction was better than anything he could’ve wished for. “I take it that’s a yes?”

“It’s definitely a yes.” Nora said between kisses.

“Can I at least give you the ring, I don’t want to lose it in your kisses.”

“You have a ring?!” Nora sat up, clearly surprised.

“You didn’t notice?” Ren raised his hand with the opened box, showing her the golden ring with a rose-colored diamond.

Nora smiled fondly, lifting her gaze from the ring to Ren’s eyes. She gently flicked his nose. “I only have eyes for you, silly.”


End file.
